Spainball
Spainball |nativename = : Españabola|image = Spain need work.png |imagewidth = 200px|caption = Need money to become powerful again...|personality = Very grouchy and jerk-like, immature, bizarre, Catholic, prideful, sometimes happy and seemingly lazy (due to siesta). He misses the old days when he was a powerful and rich countryball and has problems to accept his current situation (a countryball that owes a lot of money)|language = Spanish (locally "Castilian", most spoken), Catalan, Valencian, Aragonese, Basque, Leonese, Asturian, Galician, Mirandese, Berber|type = Latin/North African |capital = Madrid|religion = Catholic Atheism Islam (minority) |friends = Brothers and sister Mexicoball Argentinaball Chileball Canadaball Colombiaball Uruguayball Peruball UKball (sometimes) Kebab (sometimes) USAball Serbiaball Non-paying debts friend Sons from USAball Filipinasball|enemies = I HATE YUO SO MUCHO!!! Basqueball Nazi debt collector Ugly Jihadistas! Moroccoball (can into worst kebab to me) Former Son Venezuelaball Boliviaball Gibraltar stealer (mostly) Netherlandsball Belgiumball (sometimes) |likes = Siesta, galeones, gold, silver, money, his glorious and mighty past, paella, el Rey, la Corona, bullfighting, Real Madrid, Barcelona, La Vuelta, Wikipedia admin voting in Spanish time, basketball, football (soccer), making extremely localized dubs ¡a language spoken by nearly 500 million people, joer!, Spanish Inquisition, Geometry Dash|hates = Separatist natives that claim for independence, crisis, finishing last at Eurovision 2017|reality = ���� Kingdom of Spain ����|government = Unitary parliamentary and constitutional monarchy|predecessor = Kingdom of Castile and Leonball, Crown of Aragonball, Emirate of Granadaball|founded = 1975|gender = Can be male or female|successor = |ended = |intospace = Si|status = Chilling because he finally beated Catalonia|notes = Under First Spanish Republicball during 1873-1874 Under Second Spanish Republicball during 1931-1939 Under Francoist Spainball during 1936-1975|military = Ejército de Tierra, Ejército del Aire, Marina Española|food = Paella, tapas, omelette, many ham, wine... and many regional foods|bork = ¡Ostia, ostia! (¡Siesta, siesta!)|onlypredecessor = Francoist Spainball|predicon = Francoist Spain|affiliation = NATOball EUball UNball}} Spainball is a countryball in Western Europe. A history full of corruption, conspirations and extreme good luck for maybe one of the most developed countries in Europe, because of those factors mentioned previously Spainball used to have one of the biggest empires in history, but then he became a frustrated economic vassal of Germanyball, but has now paid debts. Nowadays, he is currently suffering with so many independence movements inside of him. He also has a twin brother country called Portugalball who is trying to rob his clay which he also likes to annoy. After a period of paranoia inferiority complex when he wanted to become Burgundyball, Andalusiaball, Austriaball and Naplesball, he reconciled with himself (and with Franceball who always believed in his mental healing despite of the damage he has suffered with it). He is known for bullfights, football clubs, and his majestic dances like bolero, borri-borri and flamenco. His friends are countryballs in EUball and some other South American country. Thanks to his neutrality, he is a country that has very few enemies. He was also the inventor of the steam submarine. His national day is in 12th of October. His astrological sign is Libra. He is always silent when his national anthem, Marcha Real plays. Historia First raped by the Celts, then raped by the Romans, then by the Visigoths, then by the Muslims, then got the biggest empire of the world and lost it. In 1580, Portugal and Spain we unite and the country of the two countries is Iberia and in 1640, Iberia death. Got defeated by the French later when the French turned on him due to Napoleon and lost 2⁄3 of one of his colonies and was turned into a french puppet state, but then he ousted french rule and a long time later was being raped by economics. He was in crisis but since 2016 he is recovering his economy. And also have good relationships with some countries. He is proud of his past as one of the greatest empires in the history of the countryballs. For a long time he dominated much of South America and Central America, including parts of North America. He was respected and feared throughout the world for his army power, possessing for centuries one of the most powerful navy in history and a gigantic army. He was a largest and stronk empire. But right now he is a having a bit of economic trouble. In the last decade his unemployment increased significantly and due to the "economic instability," many of his communities want their own independence and autonomy of hI’m (such as Basqueball and Cataloniaball). He didn't participate in any of the World Wars (however, in the middle of World War II, he helped Naziball by sending troops to deal with USSRball and in World War I he supported Reichtangle and Austria-Hungaryball because they were good friends.) From about late August to mid-September every year, he hosts the Vuelta a España cycling race, one of the three Grand Tours (his brother Franceball and his brother Italyball host the other two - the Tour and the Giro). In the comics he usually appears in large groupings with Spanish-speaking countries, interacting with them natural and economic goods; in the comics in which he appears alone, often criticized his internal problems of the country. Another frequent theme in Spainball comics is his history. Relationships Parents * SPQRball - Mi abuelo. He was my inspiration to create my empire. * Byzantineball - Mi tío. Before he died, his last emperor sold the birthright as the Roman Emperor to my kings. I own these rights until today, it makes me the true modern successor of the Roman Empire (take this, Russiaball and Germanyball). * Umayyadball - Kebab abuelo. El left kebabs culture in one of Mi city, Seville(Al-Andalus). Now, Seville is a kebab city. Kids *¡Ustedes hijos make me proud for not recognizing this annoying brat Catalonia! Unlike Venezuela... * USAball- Took land from me. He is the son of UKball and me. Some of his states are mis nietos. Other than that we got along with each other after the Spanish-American war. But stop calling me Mexico! * Argentinaball - He is my eldest son and he is muy bueno at fútbol. We both claim clay that are controlled by UKball. He has only one defect: he is quite arrogant and egocentric and wants to be very hard European. Might also be hiding Naziball. * Chileball - El orgullo de la familia. I'm proud of him. He is the most intelligent of my children. But I do not understand anything of what he speaks. Not everything is perfect. * Puerto Ricoball - Who was of ese again? Oh, is the hija with gold. I gavings him algo de autonomía, but later gave him to yankees because already was of attackings him. * Mexicoball - My criminal son. Plox get rid of your drug cartels and gangs. But he still makings me proud to be his mami with his production. * Peruball - Antes a major American colonial center, now a nobody without relevance. * Venezuelaball - He claims clay formerly from UKball and currently controlled by Guyanaball. Ese tío has a president that bothers me so much during the 2002 coup d'etat. ¡Jajajaja! ¡El Rey Juan Carlos said shut up to you! * Cubaball - ¡Mi Comunista Hijo! ¡Remove Communism! * Dominican Republicball - Another hijo of mine y one of el oldest. He also tenía gold, one time I gave him to Franceball but them I got him back. We've remained en contacto since. * Colombiaball - Mi another hijo. He is now trying to stay out of trouble (I hope). I'm happy because he told me that finally ended the civil conflict of his clay, bravo! * Uruguayball - My other son futbolero. Outside of that isn't outstanding in another thing. Unfortunately he became a pothead. * Ecuadorball - Like Peruball, he spends asking for jobs in my clay. * Boliviaball - Another hijo, he is of poor and have problems with most of his neighbours. He hates his older brother (Chileball). * Costa Ricaball, Panamaball - Irrelevant small hijos who can into HDI and are not backwards and violent like las otras Central American countryballs. We never see each other nowadays. * Andorraball - My most successful son. * Philippinesball - It took two people for this boy to be created. Kebab malay Ethically Negrito Son I had to sell to USAball. Sorry por that my hijo, Am still love yuo. Am is proud of yuor president right nao por removing drugs unlike my drug addict hijo, Hijo, you have grown strong, smart, and a loving ball. Tú proven tú mismo into removings ISIS. Keep doing that, my little hijo. (Also yuo know what forget the fight with Magellan that fight has a similar situation with me, taxes...) * Canary Islandsball - My dependent son. * Equatorial Guineaball - Sí, sí... ¡I also had a colonia in Africa! But he is a forgotable hijo. * Palauball- Cute son, but he doesn't remember I am his mother D: I hope my other son makes him remember. Siblings * Portugalball - Twin brother and best friend. PERO NO SIEMPRE FUE MEJOR AMIGO He is always calm and relaxed, this must have some connection to the ocean (because he always navigates from time to time). * Franceball - My big sister. We have fought several times in the past, but now we get along very well. I really like her... but I hate her husband (Germanyball). gib money plox. * Italyball - My younger brother. I and France were always bullying him when he was younger.. But now we get along well... I, he and Portugalball have the same problems but we will overcome them together as hermanos. After all we are family but i am needing some moneys, so gib when economy back to be good. * Romaniaball - My poor Eastern European brother. He could have become a great empire like me if he wasn't located right between empires. The best prostitutes in Madridball are Romanians. * Moldovaball - Same as Romaniaball but cute Sister with slavic latin influence Friends * Canadaball - I know EXACTLY how you feel about Quebecball. * Serbiaball- Good friends. We are both kebab removers and we both have separatists. Sorry for bombing you in 1999. * }} NATOball - España can into western revelance. * Cyprusball - Also claims clay controlled by UKball * Iraqball-I know EXACTLY how you feel about Kurdistanball. Neutral * Germanyball - I don't need your monies because I'm still a powerfull countryball like in the old times and... Am kidding gib monies plox. * Netherlandsball - Adopted son and rival in FIFA World Cup 2010 and 2014. * Irelandball - PIIGS member who is a party animal como yo. * USAball - Took land from me. He is the son of UKball and me. Some of his states are mis nietos. Other than that we got along with each other after the Spanish-American war. But stop calling me Mexico! Enemies * Cataloniaball and Basqueball - ¡¡¡'NO INDEPENDENCIA'!!! * Moroccoball - ¡This cobarde es un son of su puta madre! ¡Aléjate de mis hijos! * UKball - BE GIBBINGS OF GIBRALTUR! ¡MIENTES, GILIPOLLAS, NADA DE INGLESES POR AQUÍ! But gib tourism too, plox. I won't rape any monos there! Lo prometo * Al-Qaedaball - I HATE YU DESDE 11-M, I NO LIKE CERCANÍAS TRAINS EXPLODING, QUÉ TE JODAN, but Aznar was the culpable, remember, MADRID REMEMBERS. * ISISball : Mira, gilipollas, yuo are a terrible kebab and yuo murderd Paris and if you tried to remake el puñetero musulmán (AL-ANDALUS)... '¡¡¡LE VOY A METER UN MISIL A TU YIHADISTA MADRE, VIVA LA RECONQUISTA!!! '¡¿BARCELONA, ESTÁS BIEN?! ¡DAMN YOU, ISIS! ¡¡¡I WILL LOOK FORWARDS TO ANOTHER RECONQUISTA!!! ¡Mi niños! (Former Spanish Colonies and other hijos) * USAball - UKball y mi hijo. ** Californiaball ** Texasball ** Floridaball ** New Mexicoball ** Coloradoball ** Nevadaball ** Utahball ** Wyomingball * Mexicoball * Argentinaball * Chileball * Peruball * Colombiaball * Ecuadorball * Venezuelaball * Uruguayball * Boliviaball * Paraguayball * Cubaball * Dominican Republicball * Puerto Ricoball * Guatemalaball * Hondurasball * El Salvadorball * Nicaraguaball * Costa Ricaball * Panamaball * Philippinesball * Palauball * Guamball * Equatorial Guineaball * Moroccoball ( Western Saharaball) * Northern Mariana Islandsball * Micronesiaball * Canary Islandsball Family * SPQRball - Grand Father * Umayyadball - Kebab Grand Father * UKball - Adoptive Brother/ex-Husband * Portugalball - Brother * Italyball - Brother * Romaniaball - Brother * Franceball - Sister * Moldovaball - Sister * USAball - Son * Californiaball - Son * Texasball - Son * Floridaball - Son * New Mexicoball - Son * Coloradoball - Son * Nevadaball - Son * Utahball - Son * Mexicoball - Son * Argentinaball - Daughter * Chileball - Son * Peruball - Son * Colombiaball - Son * Ecuadorball - Son * Venezuelaball - Son * Uruguayball - Son * Boliviaball - Son * Paraguayball-Son * Cubaball - Adoptive Son * Dominican Republicball - Son * Puerto Ricoball - Son * Guatemalaball - Son * Hondurasball - Son * El Salvadorball - Son * Nicaraguaball - Son * Costa Ricaball - Son * Panamaball - Son * Philippinesball - Son * Palauball - Son * Guamball - Son * Equatorial Guineaball - Son * Northern Mariana Islandsball * Micronesiaball - Son Regionballs * Andalusiaball : My most famous and proud hijo, who loves all the spanish clichés like flamenco, corrida and siesta. Mucha ethnic diversity and hot climate here. * Aragonball : Padre. Has mostly desert clay. * Asturiasball : Former kebab remover hijo with bad climate and proud culture. Quite irrelevante though. * Balearic Islandsball : It's all hippies, Germans and DJ's here. * Basqueball : Very, very racist proud and angry hijo who wants his own country because of his weird language and high HDI. * Canary Islandsball : A enclave of Cuba y Venezuela en Africa. He is my coolest hijo. * Cantabriaball : Irrelevant regionball in the north, has also bad weather like his neighbours. * Castile and Leónball : North francoland Madre. She is of religious and quite nostalgic, many historical lugares there. * Castilla-La Manchaball : South francoland Mostly desert clay and low population, nothing special except wine. * Cataloniaball (Spain) : HIJO DE P**A !!!!! REMOVE CATALONIA, YUO WILL NEVER BE A REAL COUNTRY !!! I HATE YOUR STUPID PRESIDENT, I WILL PUT HIM EN LA PUTA CARCEL !!! * Extremaduraball : My poorest son. Many conquistadores where from this region. * Galiciaball (Spain) : Celto Hue son. I not of knowings if he is a separatist or no. * La Riojaball (Spain) : Good wine here ! * Madridball : Mi capital y centro économico. * Murciaball : Was of kebab in the past, now a irrelevant region in the south. * Navarreball : Basque son who lives near Franceball's border, he has strange traditions like bullfighting in the streets. * Valenciaball : Son who likes partying, drugs and summer, he can into many touristmonies. Don't be friend with that annoying neighbour ! * Melillaball : Moroccoball wants él, but he is mi son and I will protect them. * Ceutaball : The same of Melillaball , but he está más cerca. Gallery Kulcg45l3w801.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Spain need work.png Thereal spain.png SPQR ball meets his family1.png VYllbq2.png XGslg5N.png WFWPO.png Family Pride.png CD0wdzz.png SPQR ball meets his family.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Dun worry be happy.jpg PIIGS.png UK cant into democracy.png NpF2Vl2.png U14CRaj.png Claims.png Greatest moments.png Españaball - blanda.png|Blanda blanda The Spanish Compromise.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Broken Trident.png Past Times.png 1462946 336851479848540 5836214787270611128 n.png 5047487+ 679f3be77c25f949c03e3d99e94e850a.jpg 1399144 655242471194373 1874013730 o.jpg Letting go.png Jq65TIR.png Invasions.png Independence.png u3Oousq.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png Et7VFQE.png Smiles when Frowning.jpg CK5BEHn.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png MczCjUI.png Rebolusyon.jpg TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 1i3byEU.png 'w5bXUJi.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png 84wEmWH.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 7PFEp9E.png VPmIOS8.png Pakjesavond.png|as Sinterklaas FO85LzY.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png FFzwTVp.png 'rVc7Klw.png DCkITRM.png 7 Deadly Sins.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png History of Europe.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png I8ftf11.png wtB1Rxj.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png G2JPDVu.png Masks.png History of Europe.png Real Independence.png ErQuQ4s.png The Party.png Throne Succession.png Siesta Time.png Retired Colonizers.png West Sahara Independence.png Clocks.png Poor Phil.png Gib Gib Monies.png Spain in Future.png Stupid Europeans.png History of Phil.jpg Portugal Suicide.png Hungarian Story.png Say Bad Words.png Benham Rise Mine.png Different Gamers.png No Work.png Inside Job.png Links *Facebook page *Polandball in Spanish (some info will be) es:Españaball fr:Espagneballe nah:Caxtillantapayoli nl:Spanjebal pl:Spainball ru:Испания zh:西班牙球 Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:EU Category:Catholic Category:NATO Category:Former Kebab Removers Category:Euro € Category:World Cup Host Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Iberia Category:Christianity Category:Olympic Host Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Debt Hater Category:Iberian Peninsula Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Conspiracy Category:Basketball Category:Football Category:Catholicism Category:USA allies Category:PIIGS Category:Kebab Removers Category:Idols Category:ISISball Haters Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Monarchy Category:Roman Catholic Category:West Europe Category:Independent Category:Iberian Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:Aragonese Speaking Countryball Category:Galician Speaking Countryball Category:Basque Speaking Countryball Category:Leonese Speaking Countryball Category:Asturian Speaking Countryball Category:EUball Category:NATOball Category:Kingdom Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Tea Removers Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Mediterranean Category:UNball Category:Hot Category:Romance